I Do
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Glyde forces Teisel to marry him. oneshot. enjoy.


I Do

"Teisel, dear." Glyde's voice was like syrup, drenched in too much sweetness as he leaned over Teisel who was down on his knees, scrubbing Glyde's floors.

"What do you want? Do you have to walk on my freshly cleaned floors with your dirty shoes?" Teisel continued to grumble, trying to shrug away Glyde's hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Teisel. Really you are just the most adorable thing." Glyde smiled down at the pirate, taking in the image of the lovely maid uniform riding up muscular legs. "That's why, I wanna ask you to marry me."

Teisel was silent, his mouth gaping in pure disbelief at Glyde's smiling face. "You...you're not serious." he hated the fact that the smile seemed to grow wide enough to split the other man's face.

"But you know I am." Glyde put on a thoughtful face, running his fingers through Teisel's long gray hair. "We'll have a wedding with lots of white candles. And you'll get a beautiful dress. With ruffles like a princess." Glyde fought to restrain his smile as Teisel grew pale. "And we'll give you the perfect hair. We'll tame that unruly mess of yours until you _**can**_ wear a bun."

"You're a cruel, evil man, and I hate you." Glyde stifled a giggle, petting Teisel's head affectionately.

"I know you do."

667766

"I don't want a dress! I don't want a bouquet! I don't want to get married to you!" Teisel wailed at the top of his lungs. The sales people bustling around with white dresses paused to look at him oddly, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. "Why do you have to torture me anymore than you already do?!"

"Teisel. You're making a scene." Glyde hissed. Red eyes glared dangerously through the smiling facade. Every survival instinct in Teisel's body was telling him to shut up, but for his pride he wouldn't.

"I don't care! I don't want to get married!"

"Teisel. Do you remember that Purple dress I bought you?" Teisel gulped, how could he forget? "And do you remember how mad I was when you tore the beading?" Teisel almost felt like he was shrinking under Glyde's gaze. "The punishment for this will be a hundred times worse than that time."

Silently, Teisel conceded, and went with Glyde to buy a dress.

He stood in a state of shock, allowing ladies to flit about him getting measurements and taking orders from Glyde.

"I want something flashy! He has to look like a princess!" Glyde surveyed the gowns around him, a finger to his chin. Nothing caught his eyes. He spared a moment to look at Teisel who was blushing madly as a sales girl tucked and fixed a dress that didn't fit quite right. But his eyes widened when Teisel was presented to him. The dress was perfect, the little ruffles in all the right places, covered in white roses.

Tesiel refused to look at him, his face red as he grasped the dress tightly for comfort. "Well? What about this one?"

"I love it." Teisel's face got redder.

"Then we can get out of here right?"

"By all means."

667766

"I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to. Why do I have to? I don't want to! This is horrible! And my hair is in a bun! This isn't gonna work." Teisel paced in his new white heels, trying not to think about how easy it was for him to walk in women's shoes now. He was talking to himself, but he couldn't help it. He would rip Glyde's throat out for making him do this!

At least, he would try, and then get 'punished' again.

Knowing it was time for him to go, he picked up his bouquet of perfect white roses, and began walking towards the doors of the church. He figured Glyde had gone insane, asking him to marry him. Not that he already wasn't. He sighed heavily. There was nothing he could do but bear it. It was for the family.

He tried to drown the voice that told him he was kind of happy. About all of this.

He walked up the aisle. He felt stupid. Everyone was staring at him. Maybe Glyde hadn't picked out the right dress? His hair was probably falling apart. And the make up he was wearing was making his face itch. Maybe he'd gotten a rash?

He finally got to the altar. Glyde linked arms with him. "You look beautiful." he whispered as the judge began his speech.

Teisel felt his face grow hot. "That's not the kind of thing a man wants to hear." Glyde smiled.

"Of course, Teisel dear."

The priest turned to Glyde, asking him to repeat his vows and say those two little words that Teisel never wanted to hear.

"I do."

He heard them anyway.

"And will you Teisel Bonne, take this man, Glyde Loath to–?" Teisel didn't hear the rest. He was having a mental break down. What could he say? Obviously, he didn't want to marry Glyde of all people. Not like this. But if he didn't say yes, Glyde would kill him, he just knew it.

Besides....he kind of didn't mind. He kinda wanted to get married. To Glyde.

He looked at Glyde. Those pretty red eyes were surprisingly fretful, worrying, hopeful perhaps. Not full of the threat Teisel had been expecting. He looked at the priest again.

"I–!" _**POOF!**_ "I _**told**_ you I can't do buns!" Teisel turned to Glyde, his hair a frazzled mess. He smiled, wanting to meet Glyde's eyes, but too embarrassed. "I..do."

Glyde smiled, pulling Teisel into a kiss. "Now to the honey moon!"

"Every day is a honey moon to you."

"Quite right my darling wife. Quite right."

Owari

told you.


End file.
